


Słowianie - przedstawienie postaci

by Crazy_Little_Rabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big family, Descriptions characters, Hetalia, Historical References, Nie wiem w jakim języku mam pisać tagi, Opisy postaci, Rodzina Słowian Zachodnich, Tagi w dwóch językach
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Crazy_Little_Rabbit
Summary: Spis Słowian (głównie Zachodnich) oraz krótki ich opis.Mogą się tutaj znaleźć także ciekawostki, headcanony oraz inne.Chętnie odpowiem na wszystkie pytania, więc nie bójcie się zgłaszać swoich wątpliwości.UWAGA!Informacje opierałam przeważnie na Wikipedii.Wszelkie uwagi pod opisami~~Zapraszam do czytania i poznania naszej Zachodniej rodzinki! (I nie tylko)





	1. Państwo Samona

**Państwo Samona**

 

 **Imię** **ludzkie** : Sulistryj

**Kilka ciekawych faktów/zachowań, po których można go poznać:**

\- jest drugim najstarszym z rodzeństwa, ale zachowuje się jak najstarszy (pozostali nie mają nic przeciwko)

\- cieszy się wśród rodzeństwa dużym autorytetem

\- jest małomównym mężczyzną o potężnej posturze (podobnie jak Ivan, ale szerszy w ramionach)

\- był pod zwierzchnictwem ciotki Awary (plemię Awarów), z którą uczestniczył w wyprawach na Konstantynopol

\- dobrze dogadywał się z ciotką Awarą, mimo tego zorganizował przeciw niej powstanie w połowie lat 20-tych XI w n.e.

\- jego pierwszym przyjacielem był człowiek o imieniu Samon, który później został jego władcą

\- unika zgromadzeń; jest typem samotnika

\- praktycznie się nie złości; umie zachować stalowe nerwy niezależnie od sytuacji

\- jest świetnym strategiem

\- nie miał długo państwa, gdyż rozpadło się ono krótko po śmierci Samona; Sulistryj nie walczył, ponieważ był w rozpaczy po stracie przyjaciela

\- mimo krótkiego stażu jako państwo, jest bardzo mądry i doświadczony

\- gdy rozpadło się jego państwo, większość jego ludzi przeszła pod panowanie Moraw

\- Sulistryj starał się pomagać Morawom w zarządzaniu jej młodym państwem, ucząc ją tego, czego nauczył się na innych dworach

\- by złagodzić rozpacz po śmierci Samona, wyjechał zagranicę i służył na innych dworach

\- bardzo lubi Serbię (jednym z powodów jest to, że Serb pomógł mu w walce z Frankami)

\- nie znosi Francji (kłótnie z Frankami)

\- odkąd powrócił do żywych jest zafascynowany kinem i architekturą

 

**Ksywy/Zdrobnienia/Pseudonimy:**

Sulek

Sulej

Suleta

Szaman

Sulaś

Laluś (przez braci za co później dostają od niego lanie)

Sam

Sammuel

Salomon

 

**Powstanie/Utworzenie państwa/plemienia:**

mniej więcej V/VI wiek n.e.

 

**Narodziny personifikacji:**

końcówka IV/początek V wieku n.e.

 

**Wygląd zewnętrzny:**

Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o lekko opalonej karnacji. Ma charakterystyczne dla Słowian Zachodnich blond włosy i zielone oczy. Podobnie jak Czechy zapuścił brodę; Sulka sięga do linii obojczyków. Ma ostre rysy twarzy i surowe, zazwyczaj spokojne, spojrzenie.

Dawniej nosił typowy strój słowiański: białą koszulę zdobioną motywami roślinnymi, brązowe spodnie i buty.

Obecnie ubiera się w podkoszulki bądź kraciaste, flanelowe koszule, beżowe spodnie i buty górskie. Nie nosi żadnej biżuterii ani ozdób, nie licząc zegarka na ręce.

 

 


	2. Karantania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedna z najstarszych wśród rodzeństwa. Pozytywna duszyczka o zamiłowaniu do wypieków. Jej tereny przypadły w spadku Austrii i jej kuzynce z południa, Słowenii.

**Karantania**

 

 **Imię** **ludzkie** : Radomira

**Kilka ciekawych faktów/zachowań, po których można ją poznać:**

\- jest jedną ze starszych wśród rodzeństwa, często zachowuje się jak matka

\- ma tendencję do mówienia z bałkańskim zaśpiewem i wtrącania niemieckich słówek (z terenu austriacko-słoweńskiego)

\- zdarzało jej się wojować z ciotką Awarą

\- ciotka Awara (która pomagała wychowywać Słowian Zachodnich) uważała ją za lekko zwariowaną i oderwaną od rzeczywistości wiejską dziewuchę

\- ma konia o imieniu Boruta

\- jest wiecznie uśmiechnięta, nie może usiedzieć w miejscu

\- bardzo aktywna fizycznie

\- bardzo wcześnie przyjęła chrzest, bo już za swojego trzeciego władcy, Kakacjusza, ale nie jest zbyt wierząca

\- uwielbia kakao (przypomina jej o Kakacjuszu, którego lubiła)

\- ma świetne relacje z Chorwacją, którą kiedyś piastowała i traktowała jak młodszą siostrę (którą bardzo chciała mieć – młodszą siostrę) i ze Słowenią (która, jak się okazało, zadbała o pozostałości po Słowianach karynckich)

\- jest zafascynowana wypiekami i architekturą

**Ksywy/Zdrobnienia/Pseudonimy:**

Waluk (przez starszych, gdy chcą ją trochę podenerwować)

Radzia

Radochna

Ochna

Wendyja (przez Słowenię i Chorwację)

 

**Powstanie/Utworzenie państwa/plemienia:**

Koniec VI wieku

(samo państwo mniej więcej od VII wieku)

 

_*W 822 roku zostało rozwiązane (jako kara za udział w powstaniu chorwackiego księcia)_

**Narodziny personifikacji:**

początek V wieku n.e.

 

**Wygląd zewnętrzny:**

Niska, przysadzista dziewczyna o lekko opalonej karnacji. Ma charakterystyczne dla Słowian Zachodnich blond włosy i zielone oczy. Jej włosy w zależności od oświetlenia wyglądają czasami jak kasztanowe. Ma delikatne rysy twarzy i spokojne spojrzenie. W jej oczach zawsze błyszczy wesołość.

Dawniej nosiła typowy strój słowiański: białą koszulę zdobioną motywami roślinnymi, brązową spódnicę i buty.

Obecnie nosi sukienki wzorowane na dawnych słowiańskich lub w inne sukienki. Nawet do jazdy konnej. Na nogi ubiera buty do jazdy konnej, buty górskie lub sandały. Na szyi ma naszyjniki; jeden z rzemienia, który zrobiła sobie w dzieciństwie, a drugi z kawałkiem bursztynu.

 


	3. Morawy

**Morawy**

  


**Imię** **ludzkie** : Rejčka Horàkovà

**Kilka ciekawych faktów/zachowań, po których można** **ją** **poznać:**

\- jest jedną ze starszych wśród rodzeństwa, często zachowuje się jak matka (do spółki z Radomirą)

\- bardzo zaradna dziewczyna o racjonalnym umyśle, choć nie wątpi w istnienie magii i demonów

\- przeważnie spokojna, ale lepiej jej nie drażnić

\- ma wręcz anielską cierpliwość, którą rodzeństwo nieustannie wystawia na próbę

\- najlepsza przyjaciółka Scythi

\- mieszka na garnuszku u brata, Czech

\- nie jest kłótliwa. Zazwyczaj

\- ostatnio zaczęła nieco bardziej walczyć o swoją narodowość

\- podobnie jak Słowacja, stara się łagodzić spory między Czechami a Polską

\- ma lekki uraz do Chrobrego za zajęcie jej terenów

\- nie lubi Mieszka II Lamberta za to, że stracił jej tereny na rzecz Czech

\- była żoną Czech (1464 rok – ogłoszenie wieczystej unii na równych prawach Czech i Moraw jako reakcja za nieuznanie go przez Wrocław za ich króla) [nie wie kto był bardziej wstrząśnięty tym ślubem: ona, Josef czy Ślązacy]

\- uwielbiała polską królewnę Rikissę Przemysławównę, która założyła Hradec Kralove

\- teraz gdy nie ma osobnego państwa, stara się dbać o rodzeństwo

\- najchętniej spuściłaby lanie Ludwigowi za okupację niemiecką za 2WŚ (oraz ranienie Feliksa, okupację Czechosłowacji i zmuszenie Słowaków i Czechów do ataku na Polskę)

\- opierniczyła Feliksa, gdy ten zabrał Zaolzie

** \-  ** ** s ** ** wojemu herbowi  ** ** (bestii herbowej) ** ** nadała na imię Mojmir na pamiątkę po swoim pierwszym władcy **

** \-  ** ** uwiebia chodzić po górach **

  


**Ksywy/Zdrobnienia/Pseudonimy:**

Rikissa (przez Feliksa; zazwyczaj czule oraz przez Josefa, przeważnie gdy chce ją jakoś ubłagać)

Mora

Zmora

  


**Powstanie/Utworzenie państwa/plemienia:**

Państwo Wielkomorawskie na przełomie VII/IX wieku

  


**Narodziny personifikacji:**

mniej więcej VI wiek n.e.

  


**Wygląd zewnętrzny:**

Piękna, młoda kobieta. Ma charakterystyczne dla Słowian Zachodnich blond włosy i zielone oczy, choć jej oczy są o odcień ciemniejsze niż oczy reszty rodziny.

Dawniej nosiła typowy strój słowiański. Obecnie nosi najczęściej ciepłe swetry (które uwielbia), spodnie i buty górskie. Mimo swobodnego stylu, dba o elegancję. Nie cierpi butów na obcasie. Nie nosi żadnej biżuterii ani ozdób; czasami założy kolczyki lub bransoletkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrycie przyznam, że jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci ;)


	4. Kaszuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okazało się, że postacie nie będą przedstwiane w określonej kolejności. O wszystkim zdecyduje przypadek (czyli w tym przypadku moja ochota). Mam nadzieję, że się o to nie pogniewacie ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siostrzyczka Kaszuby, zadziorna miłośniczka morza i folkloru

**Kaszuby**

  


**Imię** **ludzkie** : Kùnegùnda Sobiesławica

**Kilka ciekawych faktów/zachowań, po których można** **ją** **poznać:**

\- W późnym średniowieczu miała największe sanktuarium maryjne na Górze Chełmskiej)

\- Była przez pewien czas pod duńskim panowaniem (1184-1227), potem musiała słuchać Brandenburgii (1231-1250) oraz Polski (choć była  niemal niezależna; od 1238)

\- Bardzo lubiła Mściwoja II oraz Przemysła II, przez co pozwoliła temu drugiemu przejąć władzę w 1294

\- Bardzo rozpaczała po śmierci wielkopolskiego księcia, tym bardziej, że później podpadła pod krzyżacką władzę

\- Wahała się kiedyś pomiędzy protestantyzmem a katolicyzmem, ostatecznie została katoliczką (by odciąć się od Prus)

\- Pomagała w odsieczy wiedeńskiej

\- Gdy nastąpił upadek Rzeczpospolitej, trafiła do Prus, gdzie była germanizowana (nie udało im się)

\- Ma mieszane uczucia do Gilberta

\- Hańbą jest dla niej używanie języka niemieckiego (trauma po germanizacji w zaborze pruskim)

\- Gardzi Fryderykiem II

\- Z jednej strony wzrusza ją, a z drugiej bardzo irytuje i zniesmacza, gdy wspomina, że od czasów Fryderyka II, Gilbert starał się ją ułaskawić (Kaszubi otrzymali prawo do przemieszczania się po całych Prusach; stanowili część pruskiej armii)

\- Zna się na roli (Kaszubi byli głównie rolnikami i chłopami)

\- Uwielbiała Floriana Ceynowy’ego

\- Bardzo przeżywała film „Kamerdyner”, który przypomniał jej początki XX wieku

\- Zna świetnie cztery języki – poza kaszubskim - którymi mogłaby mówić przez sen: polski, niemiecki, łacinę i połabski

\- Czasami mówi  Polsce , żeby dał jej utworzyć własny kraj, co jest prowokacją do kłótni

\- Często zdarza się jej używać swojego języka, tylko po to, by zirytować brata. Jej chęć oderwania się od niego wynika z tego, że czuje się przez niego ignorowana i niedoceniana.

\- Mimo napiętych stosunków z Polską, lubi spędzać z nim czas. Łączy ich podobna relacja jak Czechy i Słowację

\- Świetnie dogaduje się z Wolinem, z którym dzieli często mieszkanie

\- Jest jedyną wśród rodzeństwa,o którą Astryda się bardzo troszczy

\- Jeździ ciemnozielon ym , star ym Volvo,  z charakterystycznymi  kleksa mi złotej farby i lekko obity mi , czarny mi felga mi

\- Kiedy była w odwiedzinach u Chorwacji, dostała od niej kolczyki w kształcie koników morskich, z którymi się już nie rozstaje

\- Przez większość czasu chodzi uśmiechnięta

\- W sezonie letnim nosi na głowie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a gdy jest zimno zmienia je na opaskę albo wianek

\- Uwielbia wychodzić nocą na plażę i szukać bursztynu

\- Ma świetne relacje z Świętosławem, który czasami zachowuje się jakby był jej osobistym służącym (forma przeprosin Świętosława za to, że płakała na filmie „Kamerdyner”, na który ją zabrał po jej kłótni z Felkiem)

 

**Ksywy/Zdrobnienia/Pseudonimy:**

Kuna

Kunia

Kuña

Gunda

Gundzia

Kùnis

  


**Powstanie/Utworzenie państwa/plemienia:**

Około IX/X wieku

  


**Narodziny personifikacji:**

początek IX wieku n.e.

  


**Wygląd zewnętrzny:**

Piękna, młoda dziewczyna. Ma charakterystyczne dla Słowian Zachodnich blond włosy i zielone oczy. Włosy ma falowane podtrzymywane przez wianki lub okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Pod lewym okiem na kilka piegów.

Nosi najczęściej stroje z motywami ludowymi, ponieważ jest bardzo związana z folklorem. Lubi luźne, eleganckie koszule (często pożycza od braci), spodnie (najczęściej ubiera czarne eleganckie), spódnice lub sukienki. Lubi buty na obcasie, gdyż dodaje sobie wzrostu. Niemal nie rozstaje się z kolczykami od Chorwacji ani bransoletką od Wielkopolski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żywię po cichu nadzieję, że w końcu uda mi się napisać coś o niej.   
> Trzymajcie kciuki!


	5. Plemię Sieradzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeden z głównych rywali Feliksa. W końcu "W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone".

**Plemię Sieradzan**

 

 **Imię** **ludzkie** : Świętowsław Opolski

 **Kilka ciekawych faktów/zachowań, po których można go** **poznać:**

\- Uzdolniony kulinarnie

\- Obecnie pracuje jako kucharz w jednej z łódzkich restauracji

\- Jest elokwentny

\- W domu często zachowuje się jak kelner (nawyk z pracy), zdarza się od jakiegoś czasu, że gdy posługuje przy stole i podchodzi do Kùnegùndy, ta zaczyna płakać (skutek po obejrzeniu filmu „Kamerdyner”, który wywarł duże wrażenie na Kaszubce)

\- Jest cichy i bardzo pomocny, lubi prace domowe (czym zadziwia rodzeństwo), co sprawia, że jest jednym z najbardziej kochanym braci (szczególnie gdy trzeba coś wyprasować/wyprać/itd.)

\- Rywalizuje z Feliksem o względy Kùnis (Kaszub)

\- Czasami kłóci się z Feliksem o to, że Kaszubka woli Feliksa zamiast niego

 

**Ksywy/Zdrobnienia/Pseudonimy:**

Świętek

 

**Powstanie/Utworzenie państwa/plemienia:**

X/XI wiek n.e.

 

**Narodziny personifikacji:**

X wiek n.e.

 

**Wygląd zewnętrzny:**

Przystojny, młody chłopak. Ma charakterystyczne dla Słowian Zachodnich blond włosy i zielone oczy. Charakteryzuje się nieskazitelną białą skórą.

Dawniej nosił strój z epoki. Obecnie nosi białą koszulę, ciemne spodnie i eleganckie buty. Jest to jego strój do pracy, a po powrocie do domu rzadko się przebiera. Czasami chodzi w dresie, ale to po domu, bo „to wstyd pokazać się tak na mieście”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznam, że stworzyłam go zainspirowana filmem "Kamerdyner" (ja go niestety nie oglądałam, ale moja mama tak i opowiedziała mi o nim) i uznałam, że Kunia mogłaby mieć jeszcze jednego brata, który by jakiś związek z owym filmem miał.


	6. Jom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przedstawiam Jom, lub jak kto woli Astrydę Mieszkowic, którą poznaliście w "Demony z przeszłości".   
> Miłośniczka magii i wszystkiego co magiczne mieszkająca z dala od ludzi w chatce na wodzie - Ast.
> 
>  
> 
> Jako że odgrywała większą rolę w wspominanej wyżej pracy, jest nieco bardziej dopracowaną postacią.

**Jom/Jomsborg**

  


**Imię** **ludzkie** : Astryda Mieszkowic

**Kilka ciekawych faktów/zachowań, po których można** **ją** **poznać:**

\- cieszy się autorytetem

\- niechętna do wyświadczania przysług

\- jest mrukliwa, należy do samotników

\- jedynymi, którzy potrafią się z nią dogadać to Bogumił, Strzeżysława i Kunia.

\- jest zła na Polskę, że nie uratował jej domu

\- cierpi na traumę pozostawioną przez matkę, a stres zdarza jej się wyładowywać na innych

\- zamknęła się w domu nad brzegiem morza, by w spokoju móc bawić się magią

\- bardzo lubi Danię i Norwegię (Jomswikingowie)

\- uważa Szwecję za małe, głupie dziecko

\- ma szacunek do Finlandii (dawniej Finowie byli sławnymi magami)

\- ma skłonności do mówienia po nordycku i staropolsku

\- tęskni za swoimi Jomswikingam

\- ma naturalny zmysł do interesu

\- uwielbia bursztyn (jak w sumie wszystkie Zachodniosłowiańskie kobiety)

\- ma problemy z gniewem i relacjami z innymi (skutek długiej izolacji)

\- jest niechętna w stosunku do rudowłosych osób, szczególnie kobiet (trauma z dzieciństwa)

 

**Ksywy/Zdrobnienia/Pseudonimy:**

Ast

Mieszkowicówna

Mieszka

  


**Powstanie/Utworzenie państwa/plemienia:**

IX w. n.e.

  


**Narodziny personifikacji:**

VII wiek n.e.

  


**Wygląd zewnętrzny:**

Piękna, młoda dziewczyna o twarzy bez wieku (charakterystyczna cecha wszystkich nieśmiertelnych). Ma charakterystyczne dla Słowian Zachodnich blond, u niej w odcieniu bursztynu, włosy i zielone oczy. Jej oczy są w odcieniu jadowitej zieleni, co jest skutkiem ciągłego używania magii. Charakteryzuje się jasną skórą przypominającą ludy Północy. Pod lewym okiem ma kilka piegów, które układają się w konstelację Bliźniąt. Na karku ma piegi ułożone w konstelację Oriona. Podobnie jak jej brat bliźniak.

Dawniej nosiła strój z epoki. Obecnie nosi luźne ubrania, aby nie krępowały jej ruchów. Niesforne włosy spina najczęściej w warkocze, ozdabiając je piórami morskich ptaków. Jako biżuterię nosi rozmaite amulety i talizmany (czasami w postaci naszyjnika i bransolet).


	7. Headcanon - Wielkopolska, Małopolska, Mazowsze

Feliks jest nazywany przez Wojciecha i Kazimierza „Maior”, zaś Małopolska (Kazimierz) „Minor”. Jest to od nazw łacińskich: „Polonia Maior” oznacza Wielkopolskę, a „Polonia Minor” na Małopolskę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas na trochę obiecanych headcanonów


	8. Headcanon - Wielkopolska

Feliks miał/ma alergię na… sól.

Jest to spowodowane tym, że sól szkodzi demonom, a Feliks został wskrzeszony przez czarną magię, co poniekąd uczyniło z niego demona. Ironia, bo kiedyś Polska słynęła z soli. Może spożywać tylko sól morską; inna pali go od środka.


	9. Headcanon - Wielkopolska, Litwa

Feliks uwielbia imię Emnilda (żona Chrobrego). „Jadwiga” również mu się bardzo podoba, ale przywodzi na myśl byłego męża (Litwę) i sprawia mu nieco smutku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moja sympatia do imienia Emnilda powstała po przeczytaniu "Hardej" i "Królowej" Elżbiety Cherezińskiej. Polecam! <3


	10. Headcanon - Włochy Południowe

Lovino Vargas (obecnie Włochy Południowe, Włochy Rzymskie lub Romano) był Księstwem Neapolu.


End file.
